This invention relates to a load carrying tractor type vehicle to be used in general and site specific farming operations. It has multiple uses and many different systems can be affixed to or towed by the vehicle, but it is particularly adaptable for carrying multiple crop inputs associated with fertilizing and planting crops. More particularly, this invention relates to a tractor vehicle with all wheel steering configured to carry a payload of multiple crop inputs where the crop input storage containers are replaceable and exchangeable, but may be permanently affixed in some unique situations to accommodate specific applications. The all wheel steering facilitates accurate row tracking, turning maneuverability, and minimizes side slippage of the vehicle or towed implements on a hill.
To improve efficiency, farmers are moving to larger implements in an attempt to combine operations in one pass and thus decrease the time and expense it takes to make several trips over the same field. Likewise, more than one implement may be towed so that still more crop inputs can be applied in one pass through the field. For example, a tractor vehicle used for planting seeds may tow a planting implement as well as a holding tank containing the seeds to be planted. If other crop inputs are applied during planting, additional storage containers or holding tanks are required to accommodate transporting those crop inputs, and must likewise be towed behind the tractor vehicle.
The increase in the size and number of implements towed behind tractors, as well as the need to increase the size of tractors so that they are able to pull the larger implements or combinations of them, leads to more destruction of the soil and more compaction. Soil compaction prevents moisture penetration, reduces fertilizer and chemical utilization, and hinders root growth. Thus, less soil compaction means higher yields and the fewer wheels or tracks that follow the tractor the better.
Another result of the increasing size and number of implements pulled behind a tractor vehicle is that more room is required at the end of the row for the vehicle and implements to turn around. When several crop inputs are applied requiring several holding tanks to be towed behind the tractor, much more area must be left at the end of the field for the tractor, implements, and tanks to turn around. This area used for turning may not be worked, and often must be covered in another pass around the perimeter of the field. When the turning radius of the vehicle and implements is large, it may take more than one perimeter pass to cover the unworked ground, which takes more time. A further problem with such a large turn radius is that it makes it more difficult to start the next row without missing some ground or overlapping ground already covered.
Time is also spent filling the crop input containers each time they are emptied. This may require a farmer to unload seed bags or otherwise keep a supply of crop inputs nearby for refilling the holding tanks as they become empty. This becomes even more time consuming when multiple crop inputs are applied at different rates, which may cause the farmer to stop and refill different crop inputs at different times, greatly slowing the application process.
Historically, farm tractors have been built with enough weight to allow for adequate traction relative to the farm implements to be pulled. Not enough weight meant wheel slippage and poor performance with its many undesirable and unacceptable negative characteristics. Because the tractors were designed to be heavy enough to achieve the desired traction, tractors did not have a load carrying platform for multiple crop inputs and large volumes of crop inputs. Adding a payload of crop inputs would simply make the tractors too heavy to be useful.
To further increase efficiency and compete in the global market, farmers are increasingly turning to high technology to help them plant, fertilize, and apply chemicals in a manner that reduces costs while increasing yields. Precision farming uses a global positioning system (GPS), site specific maps, and computer systems on board the tractor vehicle to aid a farmer in applying the precise amount of crop inputs required by the soil conditions of a particular point in a field. More sophisticated precision farming systems can coordinate the application of multiple crop inputs so that the correct prescriptive mix is applied as required by soil conditions for a particular point in a field.
Accordingly, there is a need in the farming industry for a load carrying tractor vehicle having appropriate weight distribution and steering capability to prevent row track side slippage of the tractor vehicle when operating on hillsides. Likewise, there is a need for a vehicle that can carry a large payload of multiple crop inputs which will not need to be refilled often and that can accommodate the application of multiple crop inputs while reducing soil compaction and turning radius. It is a significant improvement in the art for such a vehicle to be equipped with the latest technology for precision farming.